Communication systems in general, and paging systems in particular, have attained widespread use. In such paging systems, transmitted call signals are used to call selected receivers for the purpose of transmitting information from a base station to the selected receivers. Modern paging receivers have achieved multifunction capability through the use of microprocessors which allow the receivers to respond to information containing various combinations of tone, tone and voice, or data messages. This information may be transmitted using a variety of paging coding schemes and message formats.
Some considerations relating to the successful operation of a paging receiver relate to the portability of the receiver, battery saving, available memory, radio spectrum availability, and fast response time. Equally important, however, is the reliability of operation even in sometimes hostile environments; e.g., dusty or humid environments. The electrical circuitry and components are contained within a housing, the integrity of which has been typically maintained by mechanical means such as screws and fasteners, adhesives, sonic staking, etc. Unfortunately, none of these techniques are satisfactory for producing a water-tight seal.